Can You Kiss Me?
by Hanazawa Miya
Summary: This is the story of an innocent young man who was turned into a toad by a crazy witch and his hot-tempered OCD boyfriend who refuses to kiss a dirty stinking amphibian. AU drabbles
1. Prologue

**Title: Will You Kiss Me?**

 **Pairing** : Levi X Eren

 **Summary** : This is the story of an innocent young man who was turned into a toad by an erratic crazy witch and his hot-tempered OCD neat-freak boyfriend who refused to kiss an ugly dirty stinking amphibian.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful but unhappy princess in a faraway kingdom. She always dreamed of finding her Prince Charming, falling in love and getting married in a beautiful white gown.

One day, while she was strolling through her rose garden, she accidentally trod upon a toad's leg. Utterly devastated by her clumsiness, she apologised profusely and begged to make it up to him. The toad told her that if she allowed him to eat off her plate, sleep in her bed and treat his injured leg for a week, he would forgive her. The princess promised to bring him back to the palace, eat off her plate, sleep in her bad and treat his injured leg for a week. Over the course of a week, the princess grew fond of the toad who spoke to her kindly and became her close companion.

At the end of the week, the toad announced that it was time for him to return to wildlife. The princess was in tears and begged him to stay as her companion. As the toad hesitated, she kissed atop his head. With a bright flash, the toad was gone and his place was a disheveled young man. Before the princess could scream, he quickly explained that he was the prince of a neighbouring kingdom and he had angered the witch of the dark forest and she turned him into a toad. The curse would break if the woman he loved would give him a kiss. He smiled and told her he had fallen in love with her kind-hearted nature and asked for her hand in marriage. The princess accepted heartily and the two lived happily ever after.

... If you have come to enjoy a similar story to this, you are sadly mistaken. This is the story of an innocent young man who was turned into a toad by an erratic crazy witch and his hot-tempered OCD neat-freak lover who refused to kiss an ugly dirty stinking amphibian.


	2. Chapter 1: Can you help me?

**Title: Will You Kiss Me?**

 **Pairing** : Levi X Eren

 **Summary** : This is the story of an innocent young man who was turned into a toad by an erratic crazy witch and his hot-tempered OCD neat-freak boyfriend who refused to kiss an ugly dirty stinking amphibian.

* * *

"I told you, I have to! Armin would be so upset with me if he finds out I lost his book!" a young man with bright green eyes and wavy brown locks exclaimed.

His dark haired, slanted eyed lover growled. "It's twilight! The dark forest is dangerous after sunset, and you know that. You can go and search for it in the morning."

"But I won't remember where I dropped it tomorrow! I'll be back before you know it. Love you!" Without giving his boyfriend any room for argument, Eren grabbed his jacket and fled.

Levi cursed and glared down at his bandaged foot. If he hadn't twisted his ankle so badly, he would have gone after Eren and smack him down for his recklessness. But for now, all he could do was sink back down into the loveseat and wait anxiously for his lover to return.

-.-.-.-.-

"Found it!" Eren cried, lifting a heavy-bound book from the leafy ground. Luckily, he hadn't dropped it far from the trail. But it was getting very dark now; Eren hurriedly stuffed the book into his bag and started to head back to the trail before stiffening.

Before him stood an cloaked figure. Eren couldn't see past the hood but a young female voice called out. "Young valiant man! I need your help!"

He blinked. "Umm, now? I need to head back, my boyfriend will be really worried."

"Are you... refusing to help me?"

"I'd really love to help you, if you'd tell me what you need help with. But if it's going to take long, I'm afraid I can't. Like I said, my boyfriend is waiting for me to come home and I don't want him to worry," Eren explained. He dreaded to think how Levi would react if he took another two hours to come home just to help some stranger with whatever she needed.

The figure sighed. "Disappointing... Young people nowadays are so useless. Like, what is so difficult about helping a stranger?"

Eren frowned. "I said I would help if you'd tell me what you-"

"Excuses after excuses. Annoying." Her tone was bone-chilling by now.

He started to back away. "Umm, so I'll just go now..."

"Go? And you didn't even help me?" The atmosphere seemed to grow darker and the temperature dropped. The figure advanced forward, raising her hands to push back her hood, revealing fogged goggles and a maniacal smile amongst a mop of dark brown hair.

 _The crazy witch of the dark forest!_

She stabbed her hand in Eren's direction, her voice echoing through the trees. "Maybe once you've experienced what it's like to be all helpless, you'd be more willing to help others! And nothing's more helpless than a fat, ugly TOAD!"

At her last word, Eren screamed in fear, dropping his bag as large black birds flew towards him, surrounding him. He felt as though something was sucking him from the inside and he could barely see or breathe.

And soon, it was over.

Eren blinked rapidly, breathing laboured. "Wh-what happened to me?" he whispered to himself.

"Didn't you hear the incantation? You're a toad now, aren't brilliant? I 'm probably the only witch who can turn a human into a toad so quickly! Well, enjoy your time as a toad while it lasts," the witch cackled.

"Wh-while it lasts?" he whimpered.

"Oh, no worries," she scoffed. "You won't be a toad forever. You'll be human again with true love's kiss. You have a boyfriend, don't you? Just get him to kiss you! Toodles!"

With a puff, she disappeared.

Eren could hardly believe this was happening. Looking down at his webbed hands, he shuddered to think about how disgusting he looks now. Looking up, his surroundings seemed so huge to him now, there was no way he could find his way home. Levi would be so worried.

 _Levi!_

Thinking of his lover waiting for him at home, there was three things that was absolutely positive to toad Eren.

First, Levi would be absolutely furious and extremely worried by the time morning came as there is no way Eren would be able to find his way home now that everything was so unfamiliar and dark.

Secondly, it was going to be a long and cold night.

Thirdly, even as it brings tears to his eyes to even think of this, Eren was irrevocably certain that he would spend the rest of his life as a toad because there is no way his neat-freak OCD boyfriend was going to pucker up and kiss him anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 2: Can you find me?

**Title: Will You Kiss Me?**

 **Pairings** : Levi X Eren ; Erwin X Armin

 **Summary** : This is the story of an innocent young man who was turned into a toad by an erratic crazy witch and his hot-tempered OCD neat-freak boyfriend who refused to kiss an ugly dirty stinking amphibian.

* * *

Armin cursed his best friend as he tried to calm down the short, enraged man in the house. He had come over early in the morning with breakfast to feed the couple, seeing as Levi's injured foot may hinder him in the kitchen. ("And Eren can't cook for shit," Levi snapped.") But upon reaching their home, he was greeted by a frantic Levi who looked as though he had been up all night with worry. Armin managed to catch between his infuriated rants that Eren had left after sunset to retrieve Armin's book that he dropped in the forest hours before and hadn't return.

The blonde had to swallow down his panic and tried to soothe the former soldier first. "Levi, calm down, please. Maybe he got lost or something..."

"That stupid idiot! I told him -"

Armin sighed and tuned out the rants. He knew Levi had every reason to be mad with worry and anger. It wasn't like Eren to stray far from the trail and get lost. He loved Levi more than anything and would never do anything to purposefully distress his boyfriend like this. Well, not on purpose, at least.

"Levi," Armin called, cutting the man off mid-rant. "I'll go call Mikasa and we'll look for him together. I'm sure we'll find him soon. So please sit down before your hobbled pacing breaks your other leg too! Eren would be devastated if he knew you were like this."

It was as though he had taken the wind out of his sails. Levi slumps down onto a stool and covers his face with trembling hands. "I'm just so worried about him, Armin... What if he fell and broke his leg and has been crying his eyes out at the side of the trail or night? What if he got mugged? What if -"

"Okay, stop," Armin sighed, gripping the older man's shoulders. "I'm worried too. But he's not going to be found if we just sit here and worry. I'm heading out and I'll get Mikasa. Between the two of us, we'll be able to find him before noon, I promise."

Levi looked him in the eyes. "I'll hold you to that."

-.-.-.-.-

"Eren!"

"Eren!"

"Shitface!"

"Jean!" a chorus of voices admonished.

The man shrugged and continued to yell curses but Armin could tell he was worried too. Somehow, while he urgently called Mikasa over to help him in his search for the missing teen, Jean, Erwin, Connie and Sasha ended up joining their party.

"Where is he?" Armin moaned. It had been 2 hours into the search and they had long left the trail in order to extend their search.

"We'll find him," Erwin assures, patting his head.

Armin looked up at him with bright blue eyes, "I feel so guilty, Erwin. He went out to look for my book because he knew it was my favourite when I lent it to him."

"It wasn't your fault. He lost your book so he went to look for it. You would have done the same," the older blonde murmured.

"Break up the love fest, guys," Connie moaned.

"Urgh, can we give up? I'm hungry!" Sasha whined.

"Already?!" Jean and Connie exclaimed.

"We just ate before we started our search. Control yourself," Mikasa said sternly.

"Yeah, of the dark witch of the forest will turn you into a pig."

"The dark witch of the forest doesn't exist, Eren," Armin sighed.

...

"EREN?!" Everyone shouted in shock, looking around for the source of the voice.

"You heard him too, right?!"

"Yeah, loud and clear!"

"Where is he?"

"He sounded like he was right next to me!"

"Oh my god! He's invisible!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Connie!"

"Everyone, quiet!" Erwin boomed.

The group fell silent.

"Eren, if you can hear us, please say something. We've been looking for you. Levi is worried sick at home," Erwin called loudly.

"Levi?" came a quiet, guilt-filled voice. "Oh, I knew it! I bet he didn't sleep a wink of sleep last night! I knew I should have tried to find my way back but I couldn't tell -"

"Eren? Where are you?" Mikasa frowned, as she scanned the area to locate the boy.

"I'm HERE. On the boulder. Beside Horseface."

The group immediately zoomed up on the big rock beside Jean. No lost boy there.

"Oooh, look, I found a frog! It's really ugly... Can I bring it back to cook and eat it?" Sasha perked.

"No, you may not," Erwin sighed.

"And that's a toad, by the way," Armin informed.

"Yeah, sorry I'm ugly," Eren's voice sighed.

"Eren, where are you?" Jean snapped, exasperated.

"I'm the toad, you stupid idiot. The stupid dark witch of the forest turned me into a toad!"

...

"WHAT?!"


	4. Chapter 3: Can you see me?

**Title: Will You Kiss Me?**

 **Pairings** : Levi X Eren ; Erwin X Armin

 **Summary** : This is the story of an innocent young man who was turned into a toad by an erratic crazy witch and his hot-tempered OCD neat-freak boyfriend who refused to kiss an ugly dirty stinking amphibian.

* * *

Eren the toad was being cocooned in Armin's red scarf and he sat upright on his hind legs to look up at the ginormous surroundings.

"Wow, he's really ugly." Jean sounded awed.

"Stop it, Jean," Mikasa sighed.

Connie trailed at the back of the group, still freaked out over the act that his friend had turned into a toad.

"At least he can still speak," Erwin tries to reassure the gloomy party.

"Yeah, I'm so grateful," Eren muttered.

Armin gives the toad a gentle pat. "Be nice, Eren. See, we're nearly here."

Eren perked up to see the sight of his cottage coming to view.

"Do you think Levi has food?" Sasha asked hopefully.

"No," Mikasa said shortly.

The rest ignored her moans and complaints as they reached the house. The moment the door opened Levi shot to his feet but staggered a bit when his weight was put onto his injured foot. "Eren?! Did you find him?"

Armin came forward as the others looked away and tried to not to meet the short man's eyes. Levi scanned them desperately but slumped slightly when he realized Eren wasn't with them. "Levi..."

"He... He hasn't been found... has he?" Levi sounded so sad that the toad who had been trying his best to hide in Armin's scarf, looked up guiltily.

"We did." Levi's head snapped up. "But Levi, promise me you won't freak out," Armin pleaded, knowing that if the other man lost his composure, Eren may be heartbroken.

"What is it? Is something wrong with him?!" Levi asked, alarmed.

"Not wrong... Just... different," Armin replied hesitatingly. Erwin nudged him encouragingly and the blonde held out the bundle that was his scarf.

"Different is putting it lightly," Jean muttered and Mikasa smacked his upper arm.

Eren stared up at his lover, gulping. Levi frowned at the toad. "I don't understand..."

"... Hi, Levi," Eren called out in a small voice, shrinking down, feeling the smallest since his transformation.

Connie and Sasha peeked out from behind Erwin's muscled frame to see the short man's reaction. Mikasa's eyes flashed warningly and Armin tried to avert his eyes to give the couple some privacy.

"... Eren?" Levi said softly, staring at the brown dirty toad in disbelief.

The toad nodded slowly. "It's me... I'm sorry, Levi. I ran into the crazy witch of the dark forest last night and... Well, you can see what happened."

"Eren?" Levi could not seem to say anything else.

"It's a spell of some sort," Armin hurriedly explained. "She told Eren that he'll be human again with true love's kiss."

"Levi? Are you okay?" Eren asked timidly.

The former soldier blinked rapidly and suddenly sank down to his knees.

"Levi?!" Eren, Armin and Erwin exclaimed, the tallest blonde rushing forward to help his former subordinate.

"Humanity's Strongest collapsed!" Connie gasped dramatically.

"Stop calling him that, Connie. That was one fighting match five years ago," Mikasa frowned.

"Is he okay?" Jean ventured, concerned.

Levi leaned into the strong arms that held him upright. "You're okay... Oh, Eren, I was so worried..." he said shakily.

The toad's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Levi. But other than being a toad, I'm perfectly fine," he said reassuringly.

Armin smiled. How could he have worried over Levi's reaction? There was no doubt, despite his emotionless expression, that Levi loved Eren unconditionally. That wasn't going to change just because Eren was turned into a toad.

"Yeah, he seems healthy. All you have to do is kiss him now," Armin said cheerfully, stepping forward, ready to settle the bundled scarf into Levi's arms.

"What? Wait, no," Levi frowned, leaning away.

"Levi?" Armin questioned, as Erwin helped the man stand.

Mikasa advanced forward. "You HAVE to kiss him. He won't be human again otherwise!"

"Yeah, though I don't mind him staying his ugly toad self forever. I personally can't see any difference," Jean sniggered.

By now, Sasha had wandered silently to the couple's kitchen to ransack for a snack and Connie tried to drag her away to no success.

"Levi?" Eren's voice wobbled. He couldn't even argue with Jean, as he felt the stab of hurt.

"You seem like yourself, I'm glad you're alright. For now, Armin, please give him a bath, he's covered in dirt. Erwin, help me to the kitchen, I need a cup of tea after hours of stress," Levi sighed exasperatedly.

"But what about the kiss?" Armin cried.

"You're not going to leave him like this?!" Mikasa said fiercely.

Levi frowned. "I'm not about to kiss him when he's all dirty with germs all over. Get him squeaky clean, Armin."

'Well, I knew this was coming,' Eren sighed to himself.


End file.
